Chocolate: A Story of Sweet Love
by CaliforniacationNation25
Summary: Well, I guess you may have found out, it is about St. Valentines Day. This is my first romance FanFic. take pitty on me! Thanks! It is a One-shot so please enjoy! This is several One-shots, the title is named after the first One-shot.


Misaki just finished her meeting in the Student Council Room. "Okay, thanks for staying late guys!" she said as they all left. She had a sigh of relief. It was the end of the day, and she didn't know why, but she was happy that Usui said that he would walk her home. She picked up her things and ran out the door, holding a smile in. She was excited for it was St. Valentines Day tomorrow and she couldn't help but wonder what Usui would like. She felt her whole body tingle at the idea. "Pres!" said a voice she couldn't mistake for anyone else. "Usui idiot!" she yelled back, holding all the feelings she felt just moments ago, "I told you to wait outside!" Usui smirked and walked away, "Whatever you say pres! Whatever you say!" Misaki locked the door and ran after him, "Idiot! Don't go back now!" She smiled and they took the long way home.

***

"…and there!" said Misaki. She was in her kitchen, flour all over her face. It looked like she had been cooking. She was smiling the whole time, putting her finger in the mixture just to see how it was like. She knew that Usui would like it. She put it in a nice little box with a ribbon to tie it. She was filled with delight, it would be a sweet Valentines, she new it. She closed the lights and went up to her room. "Good night" she said.

***

She woke up early the next day. Had the usual morning routine. As she picked up the box and put it in her pocket she couldn't help but smile. She ran out the door and was on her way to school. "Hey Pres!" said Usui, he was right outside the school. She kept her poker face on the whole time they spoke. "It's St. Valentines Day today!" he said to her. "Yeah, and?" she said, her poker face was really good. She was planning to give him the gift when they were alone walking back home. "Usui-senpai…" said a girl that ran right in front of him, "Please accept this!" The girl was pretty cute; he had no reason not to date her. "Thank you!" Usui responded. "Me to!" "No, me!" Usui was flooded with girls; Misaki couldn't get close to him. She held the chocolates closely, "Just wait… You guys will be alone" she thought. The bell rang and it was of to class.

***

It was the end of the day again and Misaki was bubbling with excitement. Then she saw Usui with chocolates in his hands. She saw the girls that morning, but it couldn't have been that many. "Lets go!" he said. Misaki was silent, "I have to get something," she said in a hurry and she ran.

She went to the Student Council Office; nobody would be there. She sat in her chair and took out her chocolates. "Wouldn't I just be another burden?" she asked herself and she started to cry. She was really in love with Usui, she fell for him and she couldn't deny it. She put the chocolates in her pocket; she sat down again and heard a crunch.

***

"Hey, pres!" shouted Usui over the stairs. Misaki was silent, gloomy and they didn't utter a word as they walked home. Misaki was holding back tears, she didn't want Usui to see how sad she was. She was strong and would never show that she was weak, that's the bad side about her. "Pres…" Usui said in a tone that you could tell he only wanted to help. "What is it you idiot!" she didn't want to call him that, it hurt, but she couldn't stop. Usui gave a sigh, "You want some?" he asked, offering some of the chocolates that he had gotten earlier that day. Now Misaki couldn't control it. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!" she screamed, "USUI YOU IDIOT!" she hit the chocolate and it rolled on the street. "Don't offer the chocolate that those girls spent hours making, using their whole pay on stupid ingredients, just wondering with no idea at all what you would like. Then guessing about caramel, and then they would smile as they baked and thought about if you said yes!" she was now on the road crying. "Misaki…" he said to her. She pushed his hand away and ran home. "Misaki…"

***

Misaki lay in bed, looking at the chocolate she was about t give him. It was old and looked worn out, it was broken and in pieces. She started to cry, she didn't want to see that idiots face ever again. "Why did he have to be such and idiot…" she said.

"MISAKI!" shouted her mom, "There is some boy at the door!" Misaki opened her eyes, "Why would he be here?" she thought. She put on a robe, "Coming" she said as she put on some slippers. She ran past the stairs and on to the front door. "Pres…" said the voice and she looked out the door just to see the Vice-president out the door. "You forgot your notes, pres." He said his good-byes and was of home. Her mom asked him to stay but he said he had cram school.

As Misaki went up to her room, she heard footsteps inside. She carefully opened the door to see Usui on her bed. "Idiot." She said, trying to keep her voice down, "What are you doing here?" Usui stood up, Misaki had to look up to see his face, "You looked down pres, so I wanted to see what was going on!" he said in a cheery voice. He looked around the room and spotted the chocolates quickly.

"Are those for me?" he asked. "Don't be so self-centered!" she said, taking the chocolates of the night stand, she opened them, "They are for me, I baked them myself" And she put one in her mouth, but before she could chew Usui grabbed her face and their lips met. Misaki's eyes grew wide while Usui's stayed shut. When Usui let go she fell back. She put her hand to her lips, they were wet. The chocolate wasn't in her mouth anymore. Usui winked at her and said, "Pres always makes the best stuff!" and he went out the window.

"See you tomorrow pres!" he yelled from bellow. "Yeah…" she said, "See you tomorrow" He was her night in shinning armors that came up her window and gave her a sweet kiss, in the moonlight of a full moon. "When is Usui's birthday?" she thought, she would bake him a cake.


End file.
